


Retribution

by SecondSilk



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For TWW100's Beatles Lyrics challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

C.J sighed expansively. Even the press was more up with Josh Lyman than the man himself. The next person who ask her about how well Amy Gardener was working with Donnatella Moss was going be punched rather heftily on the nose. Yes, C.J decided, the nose.

"What's up?" Josh asked.

C.J couldn't punch him. "You have no idea, Joshua."

It was Will ten minutes later who asked what their response to questions was going to be.

"He's as blind as he can be,  
Just sees what he wants to see."

Will winced at C.J's singing, so she changed her plan.


End file.
